pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Frostbite
Personality and Character Frostbite spends most of her time under the icy flats of Dantes freezer and is basically an angry fish with crazy streak miles long. Shes sadistic like any other darker and often bleeds her victims dry out of impulse, but not before torturing them in various ways first. Frostbite is incredibly vain at times and loves when chaos and violence are occurring around her and every now and again she finds someone that intrigues her. In this instance, a more sordid side of her personality shows and indicates that she has a fetish for females with red pigmentation. Skills and Abilities Physical abilities Frostbite is right at home in the cold dark depths of the ocean and spends most of her time there. She's strong enough to break through the solid ice and drag down unsuspecting prey and with her coloration its difficult to see her while underwater. Shes is extremely difficult to defeat in the water due to her aquatic body type, and dark water abilities.When needed she can alter the color of her scales to blend in better on land and in the ocean. Her shark-like teeth and large claws are also very potent and have traces of ice magic on them. Water Manipulation She can breath a solid stream of water and change the structure of it on contact. She can also use it to augment her underwater performance,slow down opponents, give it various shapes, create large waves,medium sized tsunamis, and whirlpools. She can also change the structure of ice attacks from ice dragons to water she can manipulate. Ice Shower She can summon and/or breath a barrage of water balls and ice shards at her opponent. The shards pierce the opponent while the structure of the water balls change on contact. This attack often leaves her victims with horrible frostbite wounds. Ice layer Frostbite can cover herself in a thin layer of dark ice magic than changes the color of her scales by refracting light. This layer also helps her stay cool and helps focus some of her other ice abilities such as ice touch and coating the body in ice magic. She can make this layer thicker but she usually doesnt due to it slowing her down. Ice age This is a very powerful attack she can only do while underwater. First she spins extremely fast using her water manipulation and then uses her ice fury. She can freeze a body of water the size of a harbor with this attack. Ice field shes uses her water manipulation to speed underwater while using her ice breath to freeze water as she speeds underwater. She can launch ice from underneath the ice field shes created to surprise unsuspecting prey. Underwater and cold adaption Frostbite is quite at home in cold, frozen waters of dantes freezer and shes highly resistant to cold and water based attacks . She also has resistance to some fire based attacks. Weaknesses Elemental Light Backstory It is unknown just how long shes been dwelling in the cold depths in and around Dante's freezer but its implied shes been there for quite some time. Most notably she dwells in the murky waters beneath the ice flats ready to ambush prey. Frostbite.png|Frostbite Glowing in her watery home Frosty ref.png|Frostbite Ref sheet Frostbite underwater.png|Frostbite underwater Frostbite V2.png|Frostbite with her darker color Frostbite full body.png|Frostbites natural color tipical_chill_by_rackamm-da5ogb7.png|Frostbite showing off her ice layer ability Fire and ice.jpg|Frostbite and abbadon showcasing their polar opposites Category:Elite Category:Characters Category:Normal Category:Darkers